vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Knight (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Death Knights are immensely powerful undead that commonly rule over massive hordes of less impressive deceased creatures. Damned to eternal suffering, Death Knights are immortal until they repay their grievances- those who in life vowed an oath and defied it before their death. Truly, the Death Knights are the most damned of the Undead, as even their former gods turn their backs on them. Once a Death Knight proves itself redeemed for the atrocities of its life, the Death Knight can finally die. Until then it is kept in a state of accursed existence by the dark powers that made it a Death Knight in the first place. Such Death Knights are often seen riding skeletal warhorses or even nightmares into battle. The most esteemed and famous Death Knight ever born was the Darklord of Ravenloft, Lord Soth, who slew his wife in order to elope with an elf maiden he later believed to be unfaithful to him (who he then slew alongside their child). Such are the sins of a Death Knight. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Death Knight Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inappliacable though they go by the gender they had in life Age: Varies, many are thousands of years old Classification: Undead Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 7, and 8; cannot die so long as they have not succeeded in redeeming themselves, and will merely reform), Weapon Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Necromancy, Mind Manipulation via Command, Energy Projection via Destructive Wave, BFR via Banishment, Paralysis Inducement via Hold Person, Hellfire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation via Hellfire Orb, Power Nullification via Dispel Magic, Heat Manipulation via Searing Smite, Empathic Manipulation via Compelled Duel, Power Bestowal via Magic Weapon, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect abstract, intangible, incorporeal, conceptual, and nonexistent enemies), Fear Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Necromancy, Magic, Reality Warping, and Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Inferior to but somewhat comparable to Lord Soth and, vicariously, Strahd von Zarovich; considered a far greater threat than a legendary dragon, which can magically generate snowstorms to defend its base) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Superior to characters capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over 1800 kg) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Tens of meters, cross-universal with BFR Standard Equipment: Magical weaponry (generally a longsword) and armor Intelligence: Above Average, generally considered scholars and wise men in life Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Undead Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Holy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Necromancers Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons